All That Glitters
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Post 4x20 - Still nursing his wounds from his break-up with Cynthia, Cisco runs into an unexpected acquaintance who isn't as easy to dismiss as he would have hoped. Cisco/Lisa. One-shot.


**A/N:** My first goldenvibe fic. I hope you enjoy! I got all caught up in my cynco fics while writing this though, so that fic is def coming next. XD

Dedicated to **BisexualCiscoRamon/reverberations-ramon** for the _DCCW Rarepair Swap_ on tumblr/AO3.

 ***** Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing. :)

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

...

The clink of his beer bottle on the smooth wooden bar top didn't interrupt his thoughts, didn't even divert them. In fact, his hand involuntarily began to tip the bottle a little each way so the sound of it would be consistent, like the ticking of a clock. It meshed well with the numbness within his mind, helped him pretend he was someplace else, alone and at peace, maybe stuck in a breach or one of those god forsaken dimension pockets.

Two days without Cynthia normally wouldn't have affected him this much. He'd been sad in the past whenever she was absent, but the pain was often soothed by distractions and the knowledge that eventually he would see her again, and they would make up for lost time.

But this wasn't like every time before, because this time he wouldn't be seeing her again. At least, not as his girlfriend. Maybe if the team needed breaching assistance they'd call for help. _Wow, that'd be awkward._ But not for personal reasons, not for him and her. It would be business.

God how he hated that word now. _Business_.

But what could he do? She was fine dating casually, and he was so head-over-heels in love with her that he wanted them living in the same place, seeing each other every day, taking their relationship to the next level? If he settled for casual now? After putting it on the table that he wanted more? They wouldn't last. They'd be too aware that he was settling, and Cynthia would feel like she wasn't enough for him, and their break-up would be far more volatile than this mutual agreement was.

Damn if it didn't make him so sad, though.

He tipped his beer bottle to his lips, halting the constant noise it was making on the bar top, relishing the taste of it and the knowledge that soon enough he'd be too drunk to think of Cynthia and their failed relationship at all. He could ask the bartender to call a cab for him. Or maybe he'd just call Caitlin. She almost understood his drunk talk, and he knew she'd be the safest person to go to right now. Barry and Iris were good bets too, but for a married couple they sure didn't get a lot of time together. He wanted to avoid interrupting them unless it was an emergency.

He set his beer bottle down, about to resume the tipping noise he'd paused in order to take a sip, when a new patron slipped onto the bar stool next to his. He would've ignored her – it was definitely a she – and hoped the repetitive noise would make her leave just as successfully as it had the other customers previously seated beside him. But he had no such luck.

Because when she said, "I'll have what he's having," his hand stilled on the bottle, setting it flatly down on the bar.

He didn't have to look at her to see who she was. The seductive, feminine drawl to her voice told him more than he needed to know. He couldn't decide if his night had just gotten worse or better. He was inclined to think the former until proven otherwise.

"Golden Glider," he said with a bitter whisper.

He'd hoped the glare in his eye would affect her somewhat when he finally looked up at her, but she only took a swig of the beer she'd been given and smiled at him after she'd gotten her fill.

"Careful, Cisco. I might think you're not happy to see me."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not."

She pouted playfully. "Aww, why not? Did I do something to hurt your feelings?"

He thought back to the last time he'd seen her, remembering the experience hadn't been a bad one. They'd actually bonded. There had been growth. They'd parted on good terms too.

Could he really spew something hurtful at her just for the sake of her past criminal activity? He didn't even know if she was still involved in that. With her brother dead – did she know? – and Mick off with the Legends, Lisa had all but disappeared from his memory.

"I'm not in the mood, Lisa," he said on a sigh, settling for the very real irritability he was feeling.

She was unperturbed, scooting closer instead.

"Where are your friends, Cisco?" She glanced around the bar in search of any other familiar faces. "Don't you all travel in a group when you go out places?"

His glare when she met his eyes again seemed to please her.

"They're busy."

"Poor Cisco." She pouted again. "Nobody wanted to come out and play with you, so you're here all by your lonesome."

She set her hand lightly on his arm, making her intention clear. He turned to face her, yanking his arm out of reach.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

She studied him for a moment, taking his glare, his near-growl, and the fire in his eyes into account. All were a far cry from any version of Cisco she'd seen. She tried to think of what could make him react so cold yet so heated towards her. While they probably had little in common, she tried to think of examples in her own life that had caused her to turn on people she either really liked or at the very least was intrigued by.

"Is it Caitlin?"

He blinked, his fuming persona completely fading away into one of confusion.

"Huh?"

"Barry? A new version of Wells?"

He tensed at that but remained confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who broke your heart, Cisco?"

The question was gentle, and it proceeded to melt away his defensive exterior.

"How do you- No one-"

"Cisco." She laid her hand on his arm again. This time he didn't brush it off. This time it wasn't suggestive. "I've lived through my share of heartache."

He wondered if she knew. About Cynthia _and_ about Len. He decided not to ask. He couldn't get through this and bear the guilt of not telling her about her brother's death when he was the one most connected to her on the team.

"Plus…" She glanced at his bottle and then up at him. "Drinking alone?"

He caved. "Fine. You win."

"Do I?"

"I just broke up with my girlfriend a couple days ago."

"I'm sorry, Cisco," she said, looking genuinely concerned for him.

"The longest relationship I've ever had."

"What happened?"

"Long distance."

"Ah."

"I wanted more, she didn't…" he gestured as if to say _the rest is history_.

"I get it."

He wondered if she did, if she had experience with that. But he didn't think too hard on it. He didn't want to think any more tonight at all.

"You think drinking will solve your problem?" she asked, glancing at the bottle again.

"It'll help me forget," he said, taking another swig.

"I can think of something else that might make you forget," she said, her eyes twinkling.

He paused his bottle mid-air on its way back down, his eyes narrowing again.

"I'm not looking for a one-night stand, Lisa."

The amused look on her face should've embarrassed him, but he was too annoyed by his initial conclusion to let it.

"You flatter yourself."

"Well then what?" he demanded.

She slid off her stool, then nodded towards the door.

"Come with me. I'll show you."

He eyed her hand dubiously as she held it out to him, but eventually agreed. He tossed some cash on the bar top for the bartender and then followed her out of the room, reluctantly curious to what she had in store for them.

Apparently, it was cruising – riding her motorcycle for hours out on the open road, narrowly avoiding a few crashes and definitely going over the speed limit. Tonight he didn't care. Her wild curls in his face, the slim waist he wrapped his arms around. Of all the things he could've gotten caught up doing, this was hardly the worst. It was also probably the most legal thing Lisa Snart had ever done, so he patted himself on the back for that.

They stopped for a burger and a shake, and before he knew it they were at his place making out on the couch.

He had firmly told himself this wasn't going to happen. He was too sad, and it wouldn't help. But she'd been a hell of a distraction tonight, and he wasn't in a relationship anymore. Lisa obviously wouldn't be sticking around past morning, so he didn't have to worry about stepping on any feelings regarding a possible relationship between them. He could be free of any complications and just enjoy the now for what it was.

It had been a long time since he'd been physically attracted to any woman that wasn't Cynthia Reynolds from Earth 19, experienced breacher who'd stolen his heart and his breath from the moment he met her, who he'd sworn he was going to marry as soon as she'd kissed him.

But it wasn't hard to remember why Lisa had him spellbound before he met Cynthia, even before Kendra. Lisa could pretend to be anyone and sell it, and he'd believe it. But she was also naturally seductive, and she had a vulnerability that she entrusted to very few people. For some reason he was one of them. Before his previous relationships began, some part of him thought that maybe one day he'd resume things with Lisa again.

Vibe and Golden Glider. _Goldenvibe_. A solid ship name if he ever heard one.

At any rate, she'd improved his night a great deal; now he was going to improve hers.

Still kissing her, he let one of his hands drop till it reached her belt buckle. He felt her smile against his lips as his fingers skimmed along the metal until he could pull through the leather.

"Cisco," she teased, a laugh in her voice.

He paid no mind, unbuttoning her pants next.

"I thought you weren't interested," she said, amused as he pulled away to drag her pants down her legs.

She didn't stop him, though. She lifted herself off the couch so he'd have easier access and kicked her shoes off to the side once he had finished.

"Maybe I reconsidered," he said with a shrug and reached to pull her panties down too.

She was grateful they hadn't turned the lights on or else she wouldn't have been able to hide your blush.

"If I'd known you'd be this forward, I would've tried to seduce you sooner."

He looked up at her after spreading her legs far apart, grateful she didn't stop him then either.

"This doesn't mean anything, Lisa," he said, addressing the issue even though he'd told himself he didn't need to.

He also wondered if it was a lie. There had always sort of been something between Len's sister and himself. That was unlikely to disappear after tonight. If anything, it might intensify.

"I'm a pretty distraction, Cisco. I get it. No need to worry about hurting my feelings." She winked. "But uh…if you could…" She glanced down at her core and back at him. "I'm _soaked_."

Well, if that didn't get him hard, he figured nothing would.

He redirected his attention to her parted legs, gripped her thighs and lowered his face to lap up her dripping juices. She gasped at the first flick of his tongue, moaning when he pressed himself closer.

"Cisco… _Cisco_."

She grabbed hold of his hair and clenched the locks tightly in her fists. Her breaths became short and shallow when his tongue found her clit and swiped over it repeatedly, until he was moving so fast he told himself it was almost Barry-level, lack of super speed be damned.

But to really make her squirm, he dragged one hand off her thigh and inserted too of his fingers into her core. She nearly levitated off the couch. The pumping and the licking were driving her insane. So much so that she rid herself of her jacket, shirt and bra as quickly as she could and grabbed hold of his other hand. First, she sucked his fingers, moaning against them; then, wet as it was, she placed his hand over one breast and covered her hand over his, squeezing the mound of flesh with him.

It was hardly minutes before she came, crying his name and nearly creating an echo around the room. She released him in the process, and he pulled away, wiping his lips from the mess she'd made.

"That woman was a fool to have left you, Cisco," she said breathily, an exhausted laugh on her tongue.

Cisco wanted to contradict her, but that would ruin the night.

"Your turn?" she asked, looking towards the bulge in his pants as he stood up.

He looked down, debated – seriously debated – letting her do that. He had no doubt it would feel amazing, and it would certainly succeed in distracting him for the whole rest of the night.

"Maybe next time, Lisa," he said, then walked away from her, heading towards his bedroom.

She frowned. "But how- How will you then-" His door shut behind him on her questions. "Can't I at least say _thank you_?"

He didn't answer. She rolled her eyes, put her clothes back on, and strutted over to the fridge. She pulled out a beer and an apple and headed for the door.

"Until next time, Cisco," she muttered, and closed the door behind her.


End file.
